Neon
by Dragnoria
Summary: Nagisa's ears reddened. He wouldn't meet Azazel's gaze. Their hands met, fingers interlocked. He trembled, and shuddered, unsure of himself. Their lips met, brief sighs of relief and comfort shared. Lips parted. Eyes closed. Broken moans escaped from between reddened lips. Hands shaking, grip tight. Quivering against his partner. Gasps gave way to moans. Asking gave way to begging.
1. Chapter 1

Nagisa Shiota

There were a few things that Azazel had noticed about the passive, quiet, surprisingly competitive and analytical blue-haired boy. He noticed early on in fact, that Nagisa was frighteningly perceptive. It made sense when he thought about who it applied to, that being the most calm and possibly attentive person in class 3-E, the very same one who is constantly focused on being the very best that he can possibly be, and subsequently being better than the other classes, while also impressing his teachers almost to an infuriating level. They were different on many levels in that regard, whereas Nagisa pushed himself to be the best that he could be, Azazel didn't, he never worked hard to get to where he was and was sort of just...here. Ranked highly in the class, breezing through tests and combat came just as naturally as breathing to him, and in all honesty, it was a bit frustrating because showing up to tutoring was pointless, as was studying because it changed absolutely nothing and Nagisa.

Well, he took issue with Azazel's apparent "natural" talent, instead of just stating or even accepting that it was something he more or less didn't have control over, he had made numerous attempts to get Azazel to study or attempt to improve his grades higher than they already were, which when Azazel disagreed caused a gap to form between the two, which only widened throughout the year, meaning they never truly interacted with one another. Despite how short and insignificant that interaction was, Nagisa seemed to still hold to his opinion and the mindset that he stated back then, which is why-

The heavy vibration of Azazel's phone against his thigh pulled him from his thoughts drawing him back to reality, when the screen brightened and the nameless number came up, his curiosity began to grow.

**Unknown [3:54]**

image attached

Hey, what'd you get for that one?

**Unknown [3:54]**

image attached

**Unknown [3:55]**

See? Told you it was healing fine!

Class had only recently ended and based on Azazel's estimate, the rest of 3-E's students should be holed up either in some library or at home in their rooms, or maybe outside. To him it meant that this shouldn't really be happening, or necessary- if someone needed help with homework then that was simple, most everyone in the class would be willing to help one another if asked nicely. Even Itona, if you caught him in a good mood. So, he decided to get the assistance of someone he could at the very least, trust.

**Azazel [4:01]**

I'm a bit confused at the moment.

**Itona [4:05]**

Well then consider me intrigued

**Itona [4:06]**

What's up?

**Azazel [4:10]**

A random person texted me just now. I don't know the number, nor do I know how they got mine.

**Itona [4:12]**

...And?

**Azazel [4:15]**

And they sent me some rather, interesting, images.

**Itona [4:16]**

My God

**Itona [4:16]**

Azazel

**Itona [4:17]**

Did you just accidentally get sent nudes?

**Azazel [4:19]**

Depending on how you look at it, possibly.

**Azazel [4:21]**

I must say though, if that is the case, then the person isn't very good at them.

**Itona [4:23]**

But are they cute though?

**Azazel [4:27]**

Is it really relevant, besides they also needed help with their homework.

**Itona [4:28]**

I'm not hearing a no, so…

**Itona [4:30]**

Anyway, what'd you need help with?

**Azazel [4:32]**

I'm not particularly sure as to how I should respond to their question.

**Itona [4:35]**

Just be your polite self and tell them they got the wrong person

**Azazel [4:38]**

Alright, thank you and Goodbye Itona.

**Itona [4:40]**

You're welcome and have fun!

With renewed resolve(and by renewed he means, that he has made no progress whatsoever and he's pretty sure, wherever this guy is most likely doesn't even need help with the assignment given that it's been almost an hour since he sent me the message. Oh yeah, and it is indeed a "he" as is evident by the neon green briefs, that just so happened to be visible within the picture, most likely accidentally or unavoidable, given the image and what he was trying to show. Nevertheless, Azazel replied, all the same.

**Azazel [5:01]**

Uhm, I'm not sure how to tell you this but you've got the wrong number.

**Nudist [5:05]**

Eh?

**Azazel [5:07]**

image attached

There's the answer the English problem you seemed stuck on though, also I recommend changing either the fabric of your underwear or possibly the type of it, wearing briefs like the ones you currently have on are only going to irritate it and make it worse, given how they most likely will constantly rub against the skin. Don't get it too wet, considering it is technically an open wound and the risk of infection is much higher with those. If I were you, I'd put a bandage over it, at the very least so that your underwear isn't constantly irritating it, especially since it's on your hip, it's probably going to be painful to deal with.

There was a loud bang coming from a nearby room, and the sound of frustrated yells and objects being thrown.

**Nudist [5:10]**

God! No no nononono NO this is so stupid and inappropriate

**Azazel [5:11]**

It's fine, I've already deleted the pic.

**Nudist [5:12]**

My God, thank you so much

**Nudist [5:12]**

I kinda feel like I gotta explain those pics tho

**Nudist [5:13]**

Just so you don't think I'm some weirdo

**Azazel [5:14]**

Too late, that ship sailed when you first texted me.

**Nudist [5:15]**

NO WAIT SHUT UP SEE THAT'S THE THING I HAD THAT CUT ON MY HIP AND I HAD JUST STEPPED OUTTA THE SHOWER AND LIKE SOMEONE I TRUST IS KINDA SMART AND SHE SAID TO SEND A PIC AND I TOOK THOSE AND I DID

**Nudist [5:15]**

Pleeeease don't track me down and get me in trouble

**Azazel [5:16]**

Somehow that actually clarifies some things.

**Neon[5:17]**

?

**Neon[5:18]**

Explains what?

**Azazel [5:19]**

Why the pictures weren't particularly, uh, appealing.

**Neon [5:21]**

Nope, that's it

**Neon [5:23]**

Gonna jump off a building

**Azazel [5:24]**

Before you do that can I at least get your name? Maybe I'll even attend your funeral.

**Neon [5:25]**

Well it's not like this can get any more embarrassing yeah, it's Nagisa so try and say something nice when you attend, please

Regardless of the heat in Azazel's cheeks at the moment, he replied without missing a beat, even though his heart seemed to have skipped more than a few, oddly enough.

**Azazel [5:26]**

Well, Nagisa, If it's any consolation I'll be sure to mention the fact that you look rather nice in Green.

**Nagisa[5:27]**

I'mma decided to move to a different continent

**Azazel [5:28]**

If you leave then how am I supposed to ensure that the world knows of this information? Neon is a good color on you, I honestly mean it.

**Nagisa[5:29]**

I'm gonna find a different building to jump off of maybe I'll have just enough time to contemplate my life choices and regret each and every one of them before I hit the ground

**Azazel [5:30]**

While you're doing that, do you still need help with your English homework, because I can give you the answer to number seven if you're stuck?

**Nagisa[5:32]**

I feel like we're focused on two totally different things and it's slightly unnerving

**Azazel [5:33]**

Not gonna lie, never knew you had such nice hips.

**Nagisa[5:35]**

WHERE THE HELL IS THE NEAREST BUILDING

More yelling could be heard coming from down the Hall and now that Azazel had a vague guess on who it was, he assumed he knew the reason for it and as such, couldn't help but smile even as the frantic yelling of his classmates grew louder as they all fled to their respective rooms. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled his homework closer, laying them out flat against the floor and neatening his notes and handwriting.

**Azazel [5:38]**

image attached

image attached

image attached

Just in case you wanted to double-check your work, here's what I got.

He expected more yelling, or maybe some objects to be thrown, even a knock at his door- instead all he heard was silence, quiet and more calming than he would've liked as he neatly stacked his belongings and stuffed them into his bag. His phone vibrated and with it came another text.

**Nagisa[5:40]**

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Azazel **[12:04]

I just wanted to check-in and make sure you're alive and haven't actually jumped off a building.

**Azazel **[12:06]

I'm also really sorry if any of my statements came off as rude or anything like it.

**Azazel **[12:07]

You do legitimately have a nice body, but I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that.

**Azazel **[12:08]

Not that I was looking, I already deleted the pics.

**Azazel **[12:09]

But you do look really nice in red.

**Azazel** [12:13]

Okay look, I'm terrible at this, please just text me back at some point, I'm getting worried if you die then I'm pretty sure Karma is going to kill me. I'll get out of your hair immediately after.

**Nagisa** [12:25]

I'm fucking fine

**Nagisa** [12:26]

I just got all weirded out n shit

**Nagisa** [12:27]

But uh, thanks

**Azazel** [12:30]

For?

**Nagisa** [12:32]

I dunno it just seemed like ya really cared

**Azazel** [12:36]

Did you mention a cut?

**Nagisa** [12:40]

Yeah, what about it?

**Azazel** [12:43]

Well did you get it looked at? By someone who's actually qualified?

**Nagisa** [12:44]

Oh, uh, yeah, well- I mean Kurosensai said that it's fine and that I shouldn't irritate it

**Azazel** [12:46]

Good, that's good.

**Nagisa** [12:50]

This is weird

**Azazel** [12:53]

How so?

**Nagisa** [12:59]

We've only spoken for a few hours but idk it feels like you actually care

**Nagisa** [1:02]

I can be kind of an ass so y'know this is kinda weird

**Nagisa** [1:04]

So thanks I guess

**Azazel** [1:07]

Well we got class soon

**Azazel** [1:08]

Maybe we can hang out after class?

**Nagisa** [1:15

Sure!

And so with those short parting texts, did class start, with Azazel frantically pulling on his uniform, stuffing his phone into his pockets and scrambling out the door only to slam headfirst into another student, sending them both tumbling to the floor. In the same direction, the weight of the other student pressing down atop of Azazel, while he groaned and sat up to the best of his abilities only to have his gaze met with equally confused and skeptical blue eyes.

They stayed like that for a moment, both frozen, unable to move, before taking stock of their positions, him-Nagisa straddling Azazel's hips, thighs pressed against his sides and rear weighing down firmly atop his groin. Nagisa shifted and Azazel's body tensed, a soft groan escaping from between his lips as his hands moved to grab him, to grab the other's hips, Nagisa froze again, eyes locked with Azazel's own while his hands fisted themselves into the white-haired boys shirt, fingers clasping at the fabric, sharp nails scratching at his chest through it. From here there were a few things Azazel took note of: his scent, for whatever reason, Nagisa Shiota was single-handedly the nicest smelling person or thing he had encountered in his short years of life. The smell was half the reason why he was currently having an internal debate with himself about the Pro's and Con's of moving from this compromising position.

Yet, Azazel is mostly certain that Nagisa's embarrassment, if someone were to catch him in this position, would deter him from any further interactions of this nature, no matter how unintentional. So, the two begrudgingly separated themselves from one another, and headed towards class, though not without taking note of the vibrant crimson dusting one another's cheeks, along with the dishevelled appearance of their outfits.

They settled into their seats, with the eyes of a few choice classmates glued to the both of them throughout the entire class session, however, let it be known that Azazel would endure any amount of discomfort if it meant that he'd have a chance of further interaction with Nagisa, especially ones of the same nature as earlier. "Nagisa, a word?" He rushed to the blue-eyed boys seat the moment class ended, effectively trapping him before he had a chance to sprint out.

The shorter didn't look too happy about it, though he also didn't try and shove past him either, which was a good sign all things considered as he simply bowed his head, keeping his eyes firmly fixed to his desk. "Yeah?"

Azazel tapped a finger against the desktop and gestured for him to follow, as he stepped outside of class, and moved away from the main group of people as they filed out of the room. The two stepped into the halls and Nagisa already looked like his patience was dwindling the second his feet hit the floor, shoulders tense and gaze turned downwards. "Alright so uh, what do you want?"

Azazel cocked his head to the side, "Are you perhaps free tonight?"

The bluenette shrugged, hoisting his bag's strap higher up on his shoulder. "Mhm, basically. Why? Need me for something?"

Azazel grinned, leaning forwards slightly, a smile playing at his lips. "Would you be willing to join me? For a night out, that is."

Nagisa looked like he was about to choke, as his face reddened, possibly with anger, maybe embarrassment too. "Like ugh- like a date?"

"If that's what you want to call it, then yeah. We can go to the fair or maybe just a coffee shop if that sounds like too much effort."

He mulled over it for a moment, nibbling on his bottom lip, shifting from side-to-side, staring at his shoes before he rolled his shoulders, "Fine, sure I'm up for hanging out or whatever."

Azazel gave a small hum of acknowledgment, "Alright then, if that's the case then I'll come to your room at around six?"

"Yeah...yeah fine, alright, sure, sounds good." He turned on his heels, ears a bright shade of red as he fast-walked his way down the Hall.

A date didn't sound so bad, not entirely at least. Besides, maybe they'd even have a little fun, they could go see a movie, head to the fair, go to a restaurant or simply lay around inside Nagisa's room and find something to talk about. None of which were necessarily bad options, all things considered.


End file.
